1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control lever assemblies for operating a control system of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotatable control lever mount to inhibit breakage of the control lever, especially suited for use with a front brake or a manual clutch system of an off-road motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle control levers are commonly mounted to the motorcycle's handlebar to permit a rider to operate a control system of the motorcycle, such as a manual clutch system or a front brake system. Typically, the control lever is rotatably supported by a lever mount, which is clamped to the handlebar on an inward side of a handgrip. The control lever rotates about a pivot axis to impart a pulling force on a bowden wire arrangement (or impart a pushing force on a hydraulic piston, if the control system is hydraulically actuated) and thereby operate the control system. Thus, rotational movement of the control lever causes linear movement of the bowden wire (or piston).
One problem with conventional control levers, and control lever mounts, is that they are often subjected to damage in the event of a fall or crash. The outer ends of the handlebar are generally the most outwardly disposed portion of the motorcycle. As a result, the control lever and/or the mount may forcibly strike the ground in a crash or fall causing the lever or the lever mount to break. A manual transmission motorcycle is generally inoperable without a functioning clutch, therefore if the clutch lever or clutch lever mount is broken during a motorcycle race, the rider will most likely be unable to finish the race. Thus, in motorcycle racing in particular, it is critical that the control lever and control lever mount are not damaged in the event of a crash.
A proposed solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,160 to Myers. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the Myers patent discloses a lever mount assembly, generally indicated by the reference numeral 1, wherein a control lever 2 is connected to a lever-supporting portion of the mount, or lever perch 3. The perch is rotatably supported on a sleeve 4, which includes a collar 5 at its outer end. A plurality of set screws 6 are threaded radially through the collar into contact with the handlebar to secure the sleeve with respect to the handlebar. A detent assembly 7 releasably secures the perch 3 and, thus, the control lever 2 in a desired position with respect to the sleeve 4 and handlebar. The detent assembly 7 permits the perch 3 to rotate and/or move axially inward in response to an appropriately directed force, above a predetermined threshold, being applied to the lever 2 and/or perch 3. The collar 5 prevents outward axial movement of the perch 3.